Dumped!
by Nymbis
Summary: Stanton breaks up with Serena. Makes sense. Except for the fact that he’s now on a couch eating raw cookie dough and listening to Journey. Set before book 5.


_Summary_: Stanton breaks up with Serena. Makes sense. Except for the fact that he's now on a couch eating raw cookie dough and listening to Journey. Set before book 5.

**AN: **Well, I've been on an overload of angst writing recently and I wanted to do something a little less serious. Et viola! This was born! This takes place after the whole 'It's too dangerous because of the Regulators' spiel Stanton goes on before book 5. I tried to make everyone aside from Stanton stay in character. Which is a first for me, I must say.

Oh, and if you have a title for this, please let me use it! I've got nothing!

Short and stupid, enjoy!

OoOoOoOo

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, the James Dean look works for me," Murray protested to the two people he was walking with.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Mirrored aviator glasses do not look good on anyone," She replied, a hand placed on her hips as the other one flicked him on the forehead, "And that hair grease is disgusting, it looks like you haven't showered!"

Murray ran a hand through his slicked and combed back hair self consciously before turning to the final member of the crew, "I shower, tell her Tymmie!"

Tymmie just sent him a glare, muttering an aloof, "Whatever," Before he increased his pace, reaching the door to the apartment that the three shared along with their leader, Stanton. A dull, pitchy noise was heard from the opposite side and Tymmie held up a hand, signaling to the newer Followers to stop.

The girl Follower raised an eyebrow, pausing in her step, "What's up Tymmie?" She whispered, slightly concerned.

The older boy slowly shook his head, eyebrows furrowed together as he strained to listen to the noise coming from inside the apartment, "Do you guys hear that?" He asked softly.

Both pressed their ears against the wooden frame, sure enough, a melodic sound followed by vibrations assaulted them. Silence reigned for a few moments before Kelly hesitantly questioned, "What do you think it is?"

The group focus on the sound intensified.

Murray's eyes widened, slightly amazed, "I think…" The other two turned their attention on him intently, "I _think _it's Journey."

"Journey." Tymmie deadpanned, obviously not buying it.

Kelly just looked at Murray in confusion, "Like, the band?"

Murray nodded silently, moving his finger up and down in accordance to the distorted beat, "Listen," He paused before singing slightly off-key, "_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere-" _Oddly enough, the tempo matched perfectly.

Two wide sets of eyes, belonging to Kelly and Tymmie, gaped at the fifties Follower, amazed that he knew the words to Journey.

"Murray you are _so _lame." Kelly commented.

Murray ceased his rendition, appearing slightly embarrassed.

Tymmie just exhaled angrily, obviously frustrated, "This is ridiculous, I'm getting to the bottom of it."

"Don't, it could be a trap!" Kelly said, obviously uneasy.

Tymmie scoffed before he kicked the door sharply, storming in, Murray and Kelly following cautiously after him. Now that they were in the apartment, the sound was obviously the Journey song Murray had mentioned, and it was being played at the loudest volume possible.

"What the hell?" Tymmie mumbled in disgust, looking at almost a dozen empty ice cream containers on the floor, absently kicking some out of the way.

"Ew," Kelly added, her expensive designer shoe getting stuck in Ben and Jerry's residue.

A stifled whimpering sound suddenly broke the trio's concentration on their trashed apartment floor, as three heads shot up towards the source of the noise: their living room.

"Can today get any weirder?" Murray questioned to no one in particular.

Tymmie glanced at both Kelly and Murray, "It sounds like someone's injured," He observed, his tone serious, "Be ready for _anything._" His two subordinates nodded before they charged the living room.

It is safe to say that the sight they were greeted with was one no one could be prepared for. Kelly's eyes bulged out like a fish's, Murray's jaw dropped straight down to the floor, and Tymmie's face became beet red, implying that he had momentarily stopped breathing.

There, sitting on the couch, was no one other than Stanton, Immortal leader. His eyes were puffy and watery, a blanket was tucked under his chin, heaps of crumpled tissue papers lied strewn about, and about a pound of half-eaten raw cookie dough was at his feet. His gaze was transfixed on the television screen and his voice sounded choked and strangled as he continued to sing.

"_Don't stop… belieeeevin'," _He sang, er shrilled, as he squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back, "_Hold on to the feeling!" _His voice cracking due to his former crying.

Three sets of lips identically mouthed, "What the fuck?" At the same time.

Murray, the first to recover, carefully spoke, "Um, Stanton?"

Immediately, the Immortal's eyes snapped open, looking directly at the three bewildered Followers across from him, "Hey guys," He chirped, his eyes still watery, "Want to watch _The Notebook_ with me?" He said, gesturing to the television and pathetically sniffling.

Tymmie took one look at the psychotic looking Stanton, to the raw cookie dough, to the TV screen, and shook his head, "Screw this shit," He muttered, turning on his heel and abandoning the two novice Followers.

Tears were brimming in Stanton's eyes, "Where's Tymmie going?" He croaked.

Kelly scratched the back of her neck and shifted her weight from foot to foot awkwardly, "Are you feeling alright?" In the bizarre confusion of the scene, she had forgotten to add the 'Sir' she normally addressed Stanton with.

Stanton had turned his attention back to the screen, "Oh my God, he still loves her! After all that! It's so…" Tears were now cascading down his face, "_SO BEAUTIFUL!" _His crying increased, "Oh God!" He proclaimed skyward, reaching for more cookie dough. _"Don't stop…belieeeeevin'!"_

Murray couldn't help his amazement, "Do we need to call someone from the _Incinti? _You're acting like you've just been…"

And suddenly, it clicked.

Murray shot a glance at Kelly, who seemed to pick up on it.

Oh, this was so…so…

Awesome!

Stanton, supreme, handsome, all-powerful Stanton, had just been _dumped._

Dumped!

Duh-humped!

Kelly couldn't help the undertone of snickery when she spoke next, "So, who was she?"

Stanton froze, mid cookie dough chomp, and pulled the blanket tightly over his head, "I don't wanna talk about it!" He protested, heavy sobs coming out. Then, there was a pause, followed by, "SEEERRRRREEEEENNNNNNNAAAAAAA!"

The song decided to go on repeat at that moment.

Murray could feel his eyebrow twitch, and Kelly was pink in the face from stifling her giggles, "So…I'm going to get a beer." He said, deciding that the situation had just gotten far too weird.

Kelly looked at him and nodded, "Ditto."

The events of that strange, strange afternoon altered the four's lives forever.

Tymmie, deciding that he just couldn't take the melodrama any more, joined Lambert. Little did he know that not only did Lambert have a deep flair for the melodrama himself, but was also a very poor strategist with terrible healthcare benefits.

Murray realized that he was really a substance abuser who used alcohol as a means to escape troubling situations in life.

Kelly had to buy new, expensive designer shoes.

And Stanton?

Stanton pulled himself together enough to realize that the Journey tape, which had been playing for about three weeks straight, actually belonged to his ex girlfriend. Deciding to do the right thing, Stanton snuck into said ex girlfriend's bedroom to return the tape, where he was caught snooping by Serena and thus started Book Five: The Sacrifice.

The End.


End file.
